


Hobbit oneshots....mostly explicit

by WyckedFae



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedFae/pseuds/WyckedFae
Summary: STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing





	1. Bilbo and Fili

**Author's Note:**

> STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Rivendell was beautiful. Everywhere Asphodel looked it was light and airy but she really couldn’t focus on it. She was trying to keep up with Kili who had decided that they were going to explore and explore at high speed. “Kili! Slow down. I’m not as fast as you.” She yells out as Kili rounds a corner further ahead of her. She puts on a burst of speed and tries to catch and is actually running when she hurtles around the corner and slams into something and falls to her bum. She looked up to see who she had bumped into, “Oh Fili, I’m so sorry. I was chasing Kili; he wanted to show me something.” Fili held his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and let him help her up. He pulled her up and held her steady as she got her feet under her. “I didn’t see him Asphodel.”

            She huffed, her breath, “I wonder where he could have gone.” She looked up at Fili and blushed slightly because he was staring at her. “Umm is there something wrong, Fili?” Fili smiled slightly noting the blush on her cheeks. “Nothing’s wrong Asphodel. Just what were you and Kili doing?”

            “We were just exploring Rivendell actually. Kili said he had something to show me and then he took off like a rocket and stayed ahead of me. Then he turned this corner and I lost sight of him and then I ran into you. What are you going to be doing today, Fili?”

            He smiled and replied, “Well, I was going to spar but everyone seems to be involved with something else. I was hoping to get Kili to spar but I haven’t seen him. As a matter of fact, I haven’t seen Thorin, Dwalin or many of the others.” Asphodel and Fili started walking down the corridor as they talked; Kili was hidden in an alcove that neither of them had looked into. He smiled and congratulated himself on getting them talking to each other. After they had turned another corner, Kili came out of the alcove and started back the other way, running into Thorin.

            “So, Kili did they start talking to each other?” He asked with a smile. “Yes, they did. Now hopefully they will talk and finally tell each other how they feel.” Kili sighed and kept talking with Thorin as they walked the opposite way of Asphodel and Fili. As they entered the area where the others were, Kili smiled because everyone had been in on the plan to get Fili and Asphodel to actually talk and interact with each other. Everyone could see that they loved each other but haven’t admitted it. Since the beginning of the quest, they have been dancing around their attraction to each other and then the Trolls had happened. Then the run from the Orcs and wargs and they still hadn’t admitted their feelings for each other.

            Fili and Asphodel were walking and talking to each other, just wandering through Erebor which was on its way to being rebuilt. Fili was thinking that maybe he could be brave; he reached out and took her hand in his holding it tightly. Asphodel stopped and looked down at their hands and then up at Fili, he wouldn’t look at her at first but she could see the blush on his cheeks. “Fili?” she questioned him quietly.

            “I…I like you Asphodel.” He still wouldn’t look at her as he stammered. “I wanted to tell you for a long time but I thought you…I don’t know what I thought.” Fili finally looked at her, he wasn’t smirking as if he was joking and she didn’t know what to say. When the silence went on Fili tried to let go of her hand. Asphodel twined their fingers together and looked at Fili. “I like you to, Fili.” She whispered. “And like you, I didn’t know how to tell you either.”

            Fili smiled brightly, leaned forward and kissed Asphodel deeply. She gasped softly, which allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and against hers, exploring her mouth causing her to moan softly. Fili pulled her into his arms, slipping his around her waist; Asphodel slipped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in the blonde hair at the nape of his neck. Fili moved them backwards until they were against the wall, Asphodel moaning as he pressed her into the wall. Fili pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead to hers gasping softly. He suddenly realized that they were in view of the public causing him to blush deeply. “Maybe we should go somewhere we can talk privately, Asphodel?”

            Asphodel smiled and blushed just as deeply as him, “I would like that Fili. I think we should talk about this.” Her fingers were still tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, his arms still around her waist. Fili pulled away and took her hand again, pulling her down the hallway and into the guest room that he was sharing with Kili. They went to the couch in the sitting room, sitting next to each other and suddenly they both blushed and wouldn’t look at each other.

            “Asphodel…”

            “Fili…”

            They both started talking at once, looked at each other and then they laughed. Fili smiled and took Asphodel’s hand again, entwining their fingers and putting their hands on his thigh. She looked down at their hands and blushed a little. “I really like you Asphodel. I think I might even love you.” Fili said quietly, “Does me saying that scare you?”

            Asphodel raises her other hand to his face and cups his cheek, turning his head towards her. “That doesn’t scare me, Fili because I think I might love you too.” She leans forward and kisses him gently almost tentatively. Fili pressed his lips against hers; turning so he could pull her into his arms, drawing her closer to him on the couch. She crawled onto his lap and he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled lightly causing him to growl deep in his throat. That sounds caused her to shudder, moaning even more. Their kissing getting more and more passionate. Asphodel wiggled in his lap, Fili moaned and growled again, his arms tightening around her. Fili pulls his lips from her and gasps for breath as she does the same.

            “You need to stop moving, love.” Fili whispered to her quietly. Asphodel blushed even more and wiggled just a bit causing Fili to moan and hold her still. Asphodel pressed her forehead to his and smoothed her fingers over his cheeks and laughed softly. Fili groaned a bit more trying not to shift under her. “We either need to take this into the bedroom or you need to move back to the couch, _Ghivashel_.”

            “What does that mean, Fili?”

            Fili smiled, “It means Treasure of Treasures. Which is what you are to me, Asphodel. The greatest of treasures.”

            Asphodel cups his face in her hands, leans down and kisses him gently, “I like that Fili. Where do we go from here?”

            “It won’t be easy on our journey but I want to court you, Asphodel. I want to put a courting braid in your hair using one of my beads, so others know that you are mine.” Fili smiled quietly feeling possessive of her.

            Asphodel smiled back, “And will I get to put a courting braid in your hair, so that others know you are mine?” She leans down and kisses him deeply; Fili’s hands tighten on her hips. “Yes, you will Asphodel. I will show you how to braid it” he moans the words softly.

            Fili kisses her back deeply again, his tongue licking along her bottom lip before slipping inside. Asphodel arches into his chest her hips moving and pressing against his hips, “Fili.” She moans his name out, her hands sliding back into his hair and tugging slightly. Fili groans at the tugging on his hair, he wraps her legs around his hips and stands from the couch, still kissing her deeply. He walks towards the bedroom, as he stumbles through the door he slams it shut with the heel of his boot.

            He pushed her back against the edge of the bed, his hips pushing against hers, both of them moaning deeply. He pulls away and she whimpers softly, trying to pull him back to her mouth. Fili keeps moving his hips deeply against hers, pushing his hardened cock against the vee of her thighs. “Ooohhh Fili”. He leans forward and slides his lips down her throat, sucking and licking the skin. “Asphodel, tell me if you want this to further today or not?”

            “Fili, I want you. I want to be with you, today, tomorrow and all the days after.” Asphodel smiles at him, tugging lightly on his mustache braids. He reaches around and unwraps her legs, helping her onto the bed, climbing after her. He lays her down and slips beside her, tracing his hand down her body, she arches into his touch and whimpers softly. “Fili” she moans softly, twinning her fingers into his hair and pulling his lips to hers, kissing him deeply and passionately. She slid her fingers down his neck and to his chest and then under his tunic to his bare skin, tracing her fingers over the muscles on his chest and stomach. Fili pants softly and growls at the feel of her fingers on his bare flesh. “Keep touching me Asphodel.” Her fingers slip his tunic up and pull it over his head, her hands slipping back to his chest, her blunt nails dig into his flesh as they kiss deeper and deeper. Fili reached down and started untying her bodice, slipping it over her head and onto the floor. He laid his hand over one of her breasts over her blouse and squeezed slightly. Asphodel moaned and arched into his touch, her nails digging into the flesh of his chest, her legs move restlessly. Fili pressed into her side, his hardened cock twitching behind his trousers.

            Her fingers slid down his chest, her nails flicking his hard nipple, Fili growled softly, pressing his lips harder to hers, and slipping his tongue into her mouth. His fingers try to undo the buttons on her blouse spreading the sides giving him access to her bared breasts. His fingers pluck at her hardened nipple causing her to mewl softly. “Fili…..oh Yavanna, Fili. Please more.”

            Fili pulled his lips from hers and slowly licked down her neck, sucking gently at the base. He licked down to her nipple, latching his mouth around her nipple and sucking gently. “Oh Lady Yavanna, Fili!” She wraps her arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his back, leaving indents in his skin. He growls around her nipple, his mouth makes an obscene noise when he pulls his mouth from her nipples. He reaches for the button on her skirt as her hands slip down to the laces on his trousers. He groans softly as her hand slips over the front of his trousers, squeezing gently. “Asphodel!” he groans at her touch and pants softly. She reaches for the laces on his trousers and tries to untie them. Fili presses his head against her chest panting softly, his breath feathering across her nipple causing her to shudder in pleasure.

            She fumbles a little with the laces on his trousers. Fili laughs softly feeling her fingers shaking a bit, “Want me to get those, my love?” She smiled down at him and hums softly, “You get your laces and I will get my blouse, skirt and everything else off.” Fili growls softly wanting to see her naked. He reaches for the laces on his trousers and pulls them loose, while Asphodel sits up a little, slipping her blouse from her arms and over the side of the bed. Reaching for her skirt and the small clothes underneath them, sliding them off her waist and over the side of the bed. She laid back down absolutely naked, Fili had stopped what he was doing to watch her. His trousers were still around his waist but loosened. “Fili, are you going to take those off, love?” Asphodel smiled, feeling powerful enough to cause Fili to pause and just look at her. Fili looks up at her face, she smirks at him a little. He then pushes the trousers from his waist and down his legs, tossing them over the side of the bed.

            He pulls her into his arms and kisses her deeply, pressing his naked body to her side. Asphodel wraps her arms around him and digs her blunt nails into his back. Fili groaned softly, his hands running down her body, gently cupping her womanhood, his fingers pressing against her wet flesh gently. Gasping softly at the feel of his hands on her flesh, “Oh Fili” One of his roughened fingers taps gently at her clit causing her to arch and shudder deeply. She bites her bottom lip and groans softly.” Fili rubs her clit gently, watching her face before he leans down and kisses her deeply. Her fingers tug on the braids on either side of his head.

            “Fili, I need you inside me, please.” Asphodel groans. She pulls on his braids, and leans up biting his bottom lip, “Now Fili.” Fili slips over her naked body, groaning as she pulls his braids and bites his lip. He holds himself up over her, she lifts her legs around his hips and digs the heels of her feet into his ass. “Please Fili now”

            Fili growled, grasps his cock in his hand and slowly teases the head of his cock against her wet flesh. Asphodel groans softly, “Please Fili.” Fili smiles and slowly pushes his cock into her wetness. Asphodel groans and, her nails dragging down his back. “Do you like that, my treasure?” He bottoms out, his whole cock pushed into her body but he doesn’t move.

            “Fili move please.” Asphodel whimpers. Fili slowly pulls out and slowly slides back in. In and out, slowly. Asphodel arches up with each of his thrusts. “Fili please faster”

            Fili slips to his elbows, his hands wrapping in her hair. He starts to move faster and harder, hearing their skin slap tighter. Asphodel arches and clings to him with each thrust. Gasping and moaning in passion as they moved together. She reaches up and pulls on his hair, almost roughly, pulling his head back a little causing him to move harder and faster even a little harshly. “Fuck Asphodel!”

            Asphodel whimpers softly, her body starting to tighten around his cock. Mewls, groans, and whimpers leaving her mouth as she slides closer to the edge of release. Fili growls at each passion noise that falls from her lips. “Fili….Fili….Fili” she chants his name in pleasure as she lips over the edge. Her body tightening around his cock forcing his release with hers. Fili gasps and moans, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. As they slowly came down, Fili slipped his softening cock from her body and lays beside her. He reaches down and pulls the blanket over them both.

            She snuggled into his arms and smiled up at him. “I love you Fili.” She caressed the side of his face. He leaned down and kissed her gently, “I love you Asphodel.” They cuddled together and slowly fell asleep. After they fell asleep, Kili slowly walked into the sitting room not realizing that they were in the bedroom together.

            Kili went to the bedroom door which was closed to get a change of clothes for dinner, he was going to bathe first and change into his clean clothing. Kili opened the door and looked up, he yelped in surprise and stumbled back from the bedroom. Now he had left the door to the hall open and Thorin was walking by to his room and stopped at the yelp from Kili. He walked into the sitting room and looked at Kili’s face which was alternating between flushed and pale.

            :Kili, what’s wrong?” Thorin asked quietly before turning to look into the bedroom. His face then began doing the same as Kili’s. “I believe that we should leave them alone.” Fili opened his eyes and glanced at the door and realized that Kili and Thorin were at the door. He tightened his arms around Asphodel, who snuggled closer, her fingers wrapping in his hair a little tighter.

            “We are courting. I’m putting the braid in as soon as she wakes up. I love her and she loves me.” Thorin and Kili looked at each other and smiled. “About time. We were getting tired of you two dancing around each other. Make sure you put that braid in her hair, Fili.” Fili nods and smiles, “Kili, could you bunk with Uncle tonight? I want to spend as much time with her as possible.” Asphodel opened her eyes and smiled up at Fili, “Mmmm, Fili how long have we been sleeping?” She notices that he is looking towards the door and turns her head, when she sees Kili and Thorin, she blushes bright red and tries to pull the covers over her head. Fili snickers softly, “It’s alright, Love. I told them that we are courting and they are happy for us.” Asphodel smiles brightly and stays cuddled against Fili.

            “Yes, Fili, I will stay with Uncle tonight.” Kili smiled brightly and grabbed his bag and took everything to Thorin’s room. Thorin bowed to Fili and Asphodel. “You two might want to bathe and get dressed. Dinner is being served in about an hour.” Both Fili and Asphodel nodded as Thorin shut the bedroom door and then walked to his room after closing the door to the hallway. Everyone was in the circular balcony talking when Thorin walked by. He looked at everyone and smiled, “Fili is putting a courting braid into Asphodel’s hair.”

           

           


	2. Kili and Bilbo

            They were walking the halls of Erebor, not saying anything to each other. It was painful to watch. Fili just shook his head as he watched them. It had been this way since the end of the battle which was months ago. They hadn’t even touched not once since either of them had woken up from their wounds. Fili walked away, he couldn’t watch them anymore. He entered the antechamber near the throne room. Looking around he spotted Balin, “I can’t take it anymore, Balin. It’s too painful to watch. They walk with each other but they don’t touch. Kili doesn’t sleep Balin. I don’t think Blossom sleeps either. We have to do something.”

            Balin looks up with a frown and a piece of parchment in his hand. “We may have more of a problem than you realize, lad. Blossom has requested a guard to take her home to Bag End in the Shire.” He holds the parchment out to Fili, who takes it and reads through it.

            “She wants to leave. I thought she loved it here; she’s been here for months. Blossom has friends here and not just us. Why does she want to leave?” They hadn’t heard the door open, until Kili asked, “Who wants to leave?” Both Fili and Balin froze. Fili with the parchment still in his hand, he looks over at Kili and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Fili holds the parchment out to Kili. “Just read, Kee.”

            Kili goes and takes the parchment and his face pales and he thins his lips and turns on his heel, exiting the room with the parchment grasped tightly in his hand. He stalks from the room and walks quickly down the halls and up stairs making his way to Blossom’s room in the Royal Wing. Kili doesn’t knock just busts into Blossom’s room, Blossom looks up and sees Kili’s face which is pale and yet furious at the same time.

            “Kili? What’s wrong?”

            “You want to leave?”

            Blossom pales and looks away from Kili. “I don’t belong here Kili. That’s been made clear to me lately.” Blossom looks at her feet and crosses her arms over her stomach.

            “Who has said that you don’t belong here?”

            Blossom bites her bottom lip and refuses to answer him. She turns away from him and misses him coming into the room and shutting the door. “Who said that you don’t belong here, Blossom?”

            Blossom sighs still not answering. Kili yells, “WHO SAID YOU DON”T BELONG HERE, BLOSSOM?”

            Blossom turns and looks at Kili. She had never seen him loose his temper with anyone. Kili was always smiling, always laughing. She yells back, “YOU DID, KILI!” She gulps softly and repeats in a small, sad and tired voice, “You did Kili. Never in words but in actions. It’s as if you don’t want me around anymore. You won’t touch me. You never hug me or kiss me anymore.” By this time Blossom is crying and looking at her feet.

            Kili stops in astonishment at her telling him that. “I don’t want you to leave. We spend almost day together Blossom.”

            “We may spend all day together but it’s like there is a chasm between us Kili and its breaking my heart.” Blossom is miserable. She sits down on the bed in her room, her fingers twisting in her lap. She still won’t look at him.

            Kili walks over to the bed and sits next to her, “Blossom, I want to be with you forever. But I’ve been scared that you didn’t want me anymore. You haven’t reached out to me either.”

            “Kili, I’ve tried and you’ve always just moved away. I stopped trying after a little while. I got the message. You didn’t want me anymore. I was a diversion on the Quest nothing more.”

            Kili looked at Blossom and tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply before pulling away, “Blossom, I will always want you. If I moved away it’s not because of not wanting you. I want you constantly. Its…we didn’t really court properly. And I want to court you, make everyone realize that I want you. To marry you, have a family with you.”

            Blossom looks stunned at the words coming from him, “Kili, we have courted properly, in the Hobbit tradition. You brought me flowers, and we walked together, and we ate food that I made. Hobbits don’t do anything big for courting.” Kili looks stunned at that revelation and Blossom laughs softly. “Is that why you have distanced yourself from me. Because according to your culture we haven’t courted?” Kili nods slowly.

            “Oh Kili.” She takes his face in her hands, “What happens in a dwarven courting?”

            Kili blushes a bit and smiles, “Well, the first thing is, I would braid a courting bead into your hair that I made. You would do the same for me. Then there would be at least 5 courting gifts. Each of them a month apart and each made by me. You would also do the same.”

            Blossom blinks, “So after we started courting in your culture it would be at least 5 months before we could be married?”

            Kili laughed, “Actually after the 5 courting gifts, I would braid a betrothal bead into your hair. You would do the same thing. Then we would wait at least 6 months before the marriage.”

            “So what you are saying Kili, is that we won’t be married for at least a year by dwarven custom?” She pouts. “I think I prefer Hobbit custom. We could be married right after the courtship period, which we have already left.” She pouts even more.

            “Blossom, stop pouting like that. It makes me want to kiss you.”

            “Then why don’t you, Kili. I miss you touching me, even if it’s just to hold my hand.”

            Kili leans over and kisses her gently, his lips opening over hers. His tongue sweeping gently against her bottom lip before he pulls away. “If I kiss you the way I want, I won’t stop with just a kiss.”

            “What if I don’t want you to stop Kili?” Blossom looks up at him through her lashes, her cheeks flushed lightly. She reaches up and places a hand against his cheek. “It’s been so long since you touched me in anyway.”

            Kili groans softly, leans over and kisses her passionately, pushing her down on the bed. He wraps his hands in her hair and pulls her mouth to his as he pushes his tongue into her mouth mapping every space. “Oh Mahal, it has been to long since I kissed you.”

            Blossom wraps her arms around him and pulls him close pushing her body up into his. They both groan softly at the contact even through their clothes. Kili pulls away and pants softly. “Let me braid the betrothal bead into your hair?”

            Blossom smiles, “Going to skip the courtship bead and braid, Kili?”

            He smiles and pulls her until she is sitting up and takes a comb from her vanity and slowly pulls it through her waist length hair and sections a small bit out and braids it in a slightly complicated plait attaching a bead at the end to hold the braid closed. “Yes, I’m going to skip the courtship braid and go right to the betrothal braid since as you said we have already courted as a Hobbit would. I’ll show you how to do the braid for my hair.”

            “Later, Kili.” She falls back to the bed and pulls him down with her, reaches up and pulls his hair using it to bring his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply and passionately. Kili groans and wraps her in his arms. She moves her legs and Kili slips between them and she wraps her legs around his waist and arches against him feeling his hardened length finally against her again.

            Kili pulls away from her mouth and pants softly, “You keep doing that and we may not get our clothes off.” She leans up and bites the lobe of his ear and whispers, “I don’t care if we get all our clothes off. I just need to feel you filling me.” Kili groans again and reaches under her skirt and pulls her small clothes off, his fingers gently tapping against her clit as she arches and moans.

            Blossom reaches for the laces on his trousers and gets them unlaced and pushes his trousers down enough for his cock to slip out into her hand. She wraps her hand around his length and strokes him gently, rubbing her thumb along the slit on the head, Kili groans softly. He leans up and nips the tip of her pointed ear and then sucks on it. Her hand tightens around his cock and she mewls as a shiver runs down her body. “Mmmm, just as sensitive as I remember.” Kili pants these words softly against her ear. Kili removes her hand from his cock and pushes her skirt out of his way and slips his cock into her wetness. They both groan as he slips into her.

            “KILI!” She shouts in pleasure. Blossom wraps her legs as tightly around his waist as she can. Kili starts to move. He presses his forehead to hers as he kisses her deeply. His hand slips down and taps on her clit, she groans into his mouth and tightens around his cock. Blossom pulls her mouth from his and pants softly. She wraps her hand in in his hair and pulls knowing that he likes that. Kili thrusts into her hard. They both groan as he moves faster and harder into her. “Oh Mahal Blossom!”

            Blossom keens in pleasure as everything tightens around Kili, her arms, legs and her pussy as she hits the pinnacle and slides over the edge. Kili moves once, twice, three times as his body moves towards his release. His hips stutter as he comes quickly after her. He lays down over her and pants softly against the side of her neck. Blossom squeaks a bit and pushes against Kili’s shoulder. “Need to breath Kili.” Kili laughs softly and slips to her side.

            They both lay there catching their breath. Kili presses gentle and soft kisses to her face and lips. Blossom smiles and cuddles against him. We need to clean up, Kili” Kili smiles and gets up and grabs a basin of water and a cloth. He cleans Blossom up and then himself. She pulls her small clothes back on and looks at Kili. “Show me that braid, Kili.”

            Kili smiles and slowly shows her how to braid the betrothal braid into his hair, he pulls a matching bead from his clothes and she closes it around the end of his braid. When they are done, they slowly make their way from her room, holding hands and talking softly. Other dwarves see the betrothal braids in their hair and stop and look before moving on. Fili comes up the hallway and watches them for a moment, mutters to himself, “Well, I guess they finally talked.” He hasn’t noticed the braids as of yet. When they get closer to him, he looks at them and notices the braids and realizes that they are the betrothal and not the courting braids. “Kili, haven’t you skipped a step with Blossom?”

            Kili and Blossom stop and look up seeing Fili. “Uh, I don’t think so?” Kili looks confused for a few moments.

            “You put the wrong braid in her hair. It’s supposed to be the courting braid.” Fili replied gruffly.

            Blossom and Kili laugh softly. “Fee, we decided that since we courted as a Hobbit would that we will be betrothed as per dwarven custom.” Fili looked at them and smiled. “Courted her the Hobbit way did you?”

            “Yeah and I didn’t even realize it.” Kili laughed softly. “So this way we honor both of our cultures and it gives us and Amad time to plan a wedding.”

            Fili snickers, “You really think Amad hasn’t already been planning this since she got here and realized that you guys loved each other. She’s been dying seeing you two together lately. With the together but not talking and crap.”


End file.
